Pensamientos
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: sinceramente recordaba que era imposible no perderme en la inmensidad de tus ojos, aquellos orbes tan claros y brillantes que reflejan algo bello y desconocido.
1. Chapter 1: reto

Cada vez que te veo siento una emoción un pequeño impulso, algo que me dice que me acerque, y que te abrase fuertemente para no dejarte ir…

Nada quisiera más que encerrarte en la prisión de mi alma por robarte mi corazón y haber entrado en mis pensamientos porque te aseguro que nunca vas a salir de allí.

Respire profundo olvidando todo a mi alrededor y aquella babosa que me chillaba desde mi hombro tratando de despertarme y _**sinceramente recordaba que era imposible no perderme en la inmensidad de tus ojos, aquellos orbes tan claros y brillantes que reflejan algo bello y desconocido.**_

¡Oh! Perdona amiguito-dije al regresar de mi mundo de ensueños- ¿en que estábamos?-le hable para ver su reacción enojada chillando molesta, al cabo recordé que mi babosa estaba hablando conmigo sobre sus compañeros, o… al menos lo que se le entendía sonreí apenada- perdóname amiguito, repíteme lo que dijiste- dejando mis cosas a un lado, me acosté en mi cama frente a ella a escuchar lo que me habría de decir en ese momento-

* * *

><p>Si se preguntan porque esta tan cortito, es porque quiero que adivinen quien está hablando de quien. La pareja es Elixie, nada mejor que eso para empezar de nuevo, pero díganme quien está narrando, Eli o Trixie? Se los dejo de reto.<p>

Pista

- _sinceramente recordaba que era imposible no perderme en la inmensidad de tus ojos, aquellos orbes tan claros y brillantes que reflejan algo bello y desconocido._

_Bueno responderé sus comentarios._

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por comentar. Os he extrañado demasiado.<em>

_Bueno la cosa es que vi comentarios hermosos, y una pequeña queja aunque sinceramente no peleare. Pero hay muchos archivos aquí que no son historias, mi hermana solo lo público de rapidez porque íbamos de salida, ademas ni sabia me entere aller, pero si os molesta la borro y ya __:v_

_Aunque veo muchas notas, felicitaciones a cumpleaños y entre otras, de todas maneras amigos era de uso temporal no se me aceleren ya no les estorbara._

_Hablando de cumpleaños ;:y quien sabe cuándo cumplo yo. Ashley._

_Apuesto a que no saben nunca lo he dicho, excepto a los escritores._

_Esta historia surgió de mi necesidad de hacer algo tierno y meloso, tengo azúcar acumulada que descargare. Y pues la escribí con un dedo quemado __ cada vez que presiono una tecla me duele el índice izquierdo. Pero por ustedes todo._

_Los amo_

_Ash._

_aH el sigueinte cap sera mas largo_


	2. Chapter 2: amar es

Nada se compara ante la pureza de tu alma, pensaba mientras los copos caian con calma, pintando una maravilla blanca-eres indescriptible Eli-te dije suspirando con las mejillas rosadas a lo que tu respondiste con un pequeño beso, estábamos en un pequeño parque, que estaba pintado de blanco, era tan puro como la alma de aquel amor, el celeste de su mirada le llevaba a perderse en una sensación inmensa de alegría, eran tan hermosos hipnotizantes, eran la gota de pintura azul que manchaba aquel paisaje blanco, era la primera línea pintada sobre el lienzo.

"Tus ojos son dos ventanas de cristal, atavez de las cuales se puede ver la pureza de tu alma"

Después de ese pensamiento me vi rodeada en un abrazo- lo vi igual de perdido que yo, nuestras miradas estaban sumergidas y perdidas en nuestro amar, me tomo del mentón y rosos sus suaves labios, sentí una explosión de emociones solamente con aquel maravilloso rose, solte un poco de mi aliento quitándome los guantes, si que hacia frio pero quería tocar esas mejillas, después de cumplir mi deseo le bese lentamente.

Era un beso eterno y majestuoso, era muy inocente, solo acariaba mis labios sin sobre pasarse, acariciándome, calmándome, y amándome, yo por mi parte correspondía sus lentos movimientos, entregándole todo mi amor posible.

Sentí todo aquel cariño inquebrantable del beso, viendo como las babosas reian y saltaban cerca a nosotros, y le bese recordando aquella frase tan propia de Eli.

"el querer lo exige todo, pero el Amar lo entrega todo"

* * *

><p>era Trixie,<p>

lo hice porque adoro usar a Eli y no se crear un hombre romantico y perfecto *o*

pero no jeje sali de mi confort. muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron :D no hemos superado mi marca :'v

los amo

Ash


End file.
